The Intricacies of Human Relationships
by YamiPaladinofChaos
Summary: C.C. x Lelouch Gino is an idiot, Lelouch is unusually protective, and Anya's the one with common sense for once. Mild spoilers for Turn 16.


"And these are my own quarters," Lelouch explained as he removed his mask (a formality, really, thanks to Schneizel's actions), glancing back towards the ex-Knights of the Round.

Gino, ever outgoing and playful, was following right behind him, taking everything in with a sunny smile even though he had willingly turned his back on his homeland, eyes wide as if fascinated by every new sight (and perhaps he was).

Behind him, Anya trailed close behind, staring straight ahead except to take the occasional snapshot, despite it being her decision first to align herself with the Black Knights, and Gino's decision to follow her instead of being forced to hunt her down.

He still didn't fully trust the former Knight of Three and Knight of Six, but their aid would be invaluable, and Anya insisted her journal entries held some mention of his past that he was curious about.

As they strode across the doorway, a timid voice called out, "W-welcome back, master."

All eyes swerved over to the timid looking form of C.C., who, from the looks of things, had been sitting and reading on the couch before jumping to her feet to greet Lelouch and his guests.

"Ah, this is-" Lelouch began to explain, before Gino's excited babbling cut in.

"Ooooh!" quick as a mouse, the ex-Knight of Three bounded across the room with a bouncy stride and wrapped his arm around C,C,'s slim porcelain shoulders. "I've never seen anyone with green hair before! Is it natural?"

"I-uh-that is-um-" C.C. stuttered, flushed at the sudden contact, casting her gaze downwards as she shifted nervously, "Yes, it is."

"Awesome!" Gino laughed, and waved towards his pink haired comrade. "Anya, get a picture of this girl, wouldja? I love her hair! It's crazy soft too!" he added, running his hand through her hair carelessly.

Nodding, the former Knight of Six raised her camera-journal, and a distinct click was heard.

"So, are you like, Lelouch's personal maid or something?" Gino questioned, still keeping his arm around her shoulders.

"I... um..." C.C. stammered, vainly struggling to figure out exactly what she was to her master, when the man himself interrupted.

"Ah, Weinberg-san, don't you think you're making her uncomfortable?" Lelouch cut in smoothly, though there was the barest hint of irritation in the curl of his lip. He stepped forward and separated the two, keeping C.C. behind his back as he continued, "She's my comrade and she's currently suffering from amnesia. She thinks she's my indentured servant of sorts."

"Whoa, amnesia!" Gino chortled, running his hand through his hair. "That's pretty rare. How'd it happen?"

"It was on a mission. She hit her head when her Knightmare was damaged," Lelouch lied easily. Allies they might be, but they hardly needed to know about C.C.'s past- in a way, he felt that, as her partner and accomplice, that was the right of him and him alone to know. She was the one who let him in on it, after all.

"Crazy," the blonde boy shook his head, peering over Lelouch's shoulder at C.C.'s shaking form. "She seems pretty timid for a former Knightmare pilot."

"She's just a bit confused, that's all," Lelouch answered, a tad curtly, before turning towards C.C. and smiling gently. "Why don't you go down to the kitchen and bring up some tea? Sugiyama made you another pizza too, so make sure to take that with you so you can have some."

C.C. gazed back at him, uncertain, and the former prince smiled a bit wider, and gently placed his hand on her shoulder. "It's fine," he murmured huskily. "You can go."

Nodding, the green haired girl stepped back, turned towards Gino and Anya, and bowed. "Excuse me then," she said politely, and then hurried out the door, with Lelouch watching her go with a guarded look.

During the exchange, Gino stepped back till he was standing next to Anya, leaning into her ear and whispering, "Hey, did I make him mad or somethin'? He gave me kind of a bad look."

"You did," she replied distantly.

"I don't see why though. I didn't say anything mean to that girl or anything," he muttered quietly. "Is it 'cause I asked about why she's got no memory? Or 'cause I asked if she was his servant? 'Cause I suppose royalty doesn't like those kinds of questions..."

"It's not that," the ex-Knight of Six responded vaguely.

"Then what?" Gino questioned, watching Lelouch smile and usher C.C. off.

"Idiot," Anya said in reply, her fingers tapping across her keyboard to post the latest entry into her blog.

_Gino is still dumb as a rock, and clearly cannot see the intricacies of human relationships. Though somehow, I think those two also don't quite know anything about their own relationship just yet. _


End file.
